


Just The Way He Is

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [17]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Heart Attacks, Injured Doctor (Doctor Who), Lifesaver Clara Oswin Oswald, Love, Love Confessions, POV Clara Oswin Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Clara saves the Doctor's life and realizes something out loud.





	Just The Way He Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> An answer for Day 28 of Fictober 2018 (“ _'I felt it. You know what I mean.'_ ”) for **Dreamin**.

“I felt it. You know what I mean.” The Doctor lied crumpled on the floor and Clara hovered over him as she knelt next to him. “It _stopped_. I only have one working heart!”

“What can I do?” she asked.

“The last time...defibrillator,” he said, closing his eyes and speaking through gritted teeth as he clutched his chest.

“Bad news, Doctor. The AED machine is broken,” the woman they’d just met said. 

“Bloody hell, then we do chest compressions,” Clara said, rolling the Doctor over onto his back. He attempted to curl in on himself again but she slapped at his hand and pouted. “You’re too old to pout, Doctor. Now lie still and let me go to work.”

The Doctor grunted but complied, and Clara began to do chest compressions for a long while until her arms began to ache. Suddenly he gasped and flattened himself on the ground and stopped moving for just a moment before he shot up, sitting up and grabbing Clara’s face to kiss her forehead. “Clara, you’re a lifesaver. Literally.”

Clara leaned back and set her arse on the floor, smiling at the Doctor. “I suppose so.”

“Now! Off to work we go, we need to get to work to figuring out how to stop this from happening again.” He scrambled to his feet and rushed off.

The woman looked down at Clara. “Is he always like this?” she asked.

Clara nodded, turning her smile up at her. “Oh yes. But that’s why I love him.” She got to her own feet and then headed out after the Doctor, realizing that was the first time she had ever admitted she loved him...and he hadn’t even heard it.

But he would, eventually.


End file.
